Stuck Together
by Digs
Summary: Sirius and Lily never really liked each other. But now that Lily is with James can the best friend and the best girl put the past behind them? Getting stuck together in a locked closet might clear some issues out... RATED K


RATED K

"Where did I put that Guilyweed?" Professor Slughorn asked himself during a potion class he was teaching, "I must have left it in the storage closet….hmmm, Evans!" He continued, pointing at Lily Evans, who was sitting next to her boyfriend James Potter. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew we're sitting at the table right behind them.

"Evans, go fetch me my Guilyweed from the storage closet on the upper corridor, I assume you will know what it is supposed to look like?" Said Slughorn.

"Sure Professor" , Lily replied and got up from her seat, smiling at James as she got out of the class room and made her way to the upper corridor.

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN THE UPPER CORIDOR**

"COME BACK YOU!" Filchs' screams echoed through the hall as the black dog ran for his life.

"I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME YOU DIRTY MUTT!"

Sirius Black often skipped classes in favor of roaming around the halls looking for new secret passages to add to the famous Marauders Map, as it was the boys last year at Hogwarts, Sirius made it his mission to complete the map before the end of the school year. Of course it was easier to roam in Animagi form, as his keen sense of smell and sound as a dog helped him detect interesting things a human could not.

There was one down side to this plan, and that was Filch and his cat Ms. Norris, who for the whole school year made it their mission to dispose of the crazy unknown mutt roaming the castle.

Sirius ran down the corner as fast as he could, he then stopped; he had reached a dead end and had to think fast.

Lily made her way up the spiral staircase, taking a left on the corner where the bug-eyed troll statue stood .as she approached the corner she heard screaming.

Faster than she could think about it, a big black dog swung at her, she quickly reached the handle of the storage closet's door opening it, swinging the dog inside along with herself and closing it.

Both the girl and the dog fell to the floor, a bunch of jars on the wall fell and there was a loud bang of glass breaking.

Lily, catching her breath, stuck her ear to the door and listened, she then turned to the big black dog that was looking at her, tongue out, and appeared to be very content with himself.

"I think you lost him", she said angrily, "what are you doing here anyway Sirius??? We have class!"

The dog tilted his head sideways and then stuck his head down as his form changed back to human revealing the handsome yet messy looking Sirius Black.

He grinned at Lily with a smog smile.

"Oh don't give me that look! I got to get back to class and so do you!" She looked around, spotting the glass jar with the guilyweed, broken on the floor; she shoved the weeds into her pocket.

"I got to get this back to Slughorn". She said and reached the doors handle, but the door wouldn't budge. She looked at Sirius, who got up on his feet and started to pull on the door.

"Were stuck", he simply said and gave a shrug.

"What do you mean WERE STUCK?!" Lily asked hysterically, she checked her pockets practically, "damn! I left my wand at the desk!" She turned to Sirius, who nodded his head and said; "I don't carry it when I'm in Animagi form, have nowhere to stick it, ya know…"

Lily sat on the floor in disbelief, "Sirius, ever since I became James's girlfriend I find myself in a new mess every single week! And most of those messes are your doing!"

"Hey!" Sirius protested, "It's not MY fault you just happened to wander into this hallway! And I didn't ask you to cover for me!"

Lily sneered in anger, "Oh yeah!? So what was I supposed to do when you jumped at me and I heard Filch screaming?! Just let you be? Do you want to end up in some Muggle city dog pound?!"

"No one asked you to care! I can hold my own…" Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Ha!" Lily laughed, "You would never last one day as a muggle, dog or human, and I think you proved that many times where I had to save you before!"

"If you wouldn't have helped me that first time you did, you and James would have NEVER paired up in a million years!" Said Sirius waiting for Lily's replied, but she just smiled.

"True…" She said finally and Sirius smiled in victory, "But…let me remind you, you would have been dead meat if I didn't help you that day!"

They just stared at each other for a moment with dirty looks, which quickly subsided as Lily continued to speak, "But… I guess giving the circumstances I don't regret helping you ever, considering I have James now thanks to that, and considering how much he cares for you, for some reason…" She rolled her eyes, "and that is what you don't seem to understand, if James cares for you- I HAVE to care for you…"

Sirius looked at Lily suspiciously, "Thanks…I guess…" He sighed and looked around the small closet space, "So, how are we going to get out of here without our wands?" He asked.

Lily thought about it for a second, "Well, can you pick a lock?" She asked Sirius.

"Pick-a-wha?" he asked confused.

"Pick a lock…" explained Lily, "It's what muggles do when they got to get in or out of somewhere they have no key…or magic…"

Sirius lifted an eyebrow, "and how exactly do they do that?"

Lily sighed, "Well, I don't know all the technicalities since I never actually HAD a desire to break into somewhere, but, they use a piece of small metal, like a pin-head and shape it up to fit the lock and then pick inside…usually the door will open…" She stuck a hand inside her pocket and found a small paper clip that was holding some notes together in her pocket, "Here, use this…"

Sirius looked at the small object, "Why do I have to do it?" He asked.

Lily smiled, "Just thought you might like to add lock-picking into the list of your mischievous skills, that's all…plus, I got a hunch you might be good at it…"

Sirius looked at her and then at the paper clip, "Well, guess it would be cool to know how… if I ever get stuck without my wand again…" He approached the door and looked inside the lock, he then bend the paper clip up and down, creating a new shape to it, "Let's try this baby…" He mumbled as he stuck the paper clip into the lock hole. But the door did not budge.

"Let me try!" Lily said and grabbed the paper clip from Sirius's hand, she bend it out of shape again and stuck it in the lock, turning and pulling on the handle, "It's no, eah!, no use…" She said pulling the door in frustration, "It's…stu.—UUUCKAHH!"

There was a loud band as the door handle dislocated from its place and Lily flew backwards along with it, crashing into the wall, dropping some more jars and boxes that were in her path.

Sirius jumped and kneeled to the girl's side, "Are you ok Lils?" He asked, noticing she was clutching her ankle, "Yeah…" She said in pain, "I think I am, OUCH!" She yelped as she tried to get herself up.

Sirius removed her shoe and examined her ankle, "Looks like you twisted it pretty bad…" He said, "How does this fee---"

"OUWWW!" Lily yelped, "Don't do that Sirius!" she glared at him with an angry look.

"Just don't touch me, will you? You already caused enough of a mess as is, and because of you I'm missing class! And we got exams in a week!"

Sirius just looked at her blankly.

"Yeah," Lily said rolling her eyes, "I figured you wouldn't care…" She turned her back to him and rubbed her ankle.

For hours they just sat there, waiting for someone to get them, or for some miracle to free them, but nothing happened.

Sirius was playing with a bug on the floor, and Lily was attending to her ankle, which was now completely swollen.

She was frustrated, and angry with Sirius. It was moments like these that made her remember the way she felt toward the marauders a year ago before she got together with James. Sometimes she just didn't understand why the heck would these boys get in such mess, and further on, drag her into it.

She looked at her ankle angrily, and tried to move it, but it caused too much pain. She let out a yelp.

Sirius quickly turned his head and got to his feet.

"Oh man, that's got to hurt…" He said and lifted his cloak, tearing a piece of it off, "Here…" He bended down and tied Lily's ankle, "Some pressure should numb the pain until we can ice it down…"

Lily looked up at Sirius with embarrassment, "Who taught you to do that?"

Sirius smiled, "Well… I saw you do it for James after Quidditch practice once… " He said, "I like your little muggle tricks…"

Lily couldn't help but to smile back, she then looked down at her ankle, "Well, thanks I guess, It hurt so bad the thought didn't even cross my mind to do that…"

"I'm not that bad you know…" Sirius finally said, this notion made Lily turn her head, "I mean…" He continued, "I know I'm kind of OUT THERE sometimes, but the truth is I don't mean no harm…especially not to you…"

Lily laughed, "What do you mean not to me? You and I have been at each other's throats for years bickering! We hate each other!"

"Yeah but…" Sirius cut her off, "Things are different now! You're James' girl, you know our secrets, and you're a marauder now…"

Lily smiled, "You really mean it? I'm a marauder?"

Sirius smiled back, "Sure, and marauders got each other's back, we look out for one another! Even if sometimes we don't really understand each other, like you and I do, we still are family, ya know? We marauders, we are like family…"

"Thanks Sirius," Lily said confused, "that was…surprisingly sweet coming out of your mouth…"

Sirius laughed, "I know, don't tell no one okay?"

"Don't worry, we are all entitled to are little secrets…" said Lily.

"So…" She finally added, "If I am a marauder don't I deserve a nickname like you guys have?"

Sirius let out a dog like bark, "What?"

"What do you mean WHAT?!" Lily said with a cocky smile, "I want a nickname!"

Sirius smiled, "Well…how about Icky Mcbarfface?"

"SIRIUS!"

"What?! It suits you!" Sirius laughed, "Ok now really, you don't need a nickname…" He pulled his hair back with ease.

Lily was shocked, "But…I want one! All of you guys have one! I thought I was f-a-m-i-l-y-!"

"Yeah you are! But you don't need one!" argued Sirius.

"Oh come one! Give me one good reason!" Lily demanded.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Well, all of us guys, we have animal names because we're like… you know, we are guys, and we are animals…"

Lily lifted an eyebrow, "So?"

"Hang on I'm getting there, " said Sirius, "So what I am getting at is that we are filthy disgusting animals in the group, but you are the lady, you're not an animal, you are a Lily, and that is your name, so that is it…" Sirius looked at her with his gray eyes, eyebrows lifted, he seemed pretty proud of his explanation.

Lily again, couldn't help but to smile, "You're not all that bad Padfoot…" She said.

"And neither are you…Lily…."

Suddenly there was a noise from behind the door, a second later it slammed open revealing Professor Slughorn and the three other marauaders.

"Thank god you guys found us!" bellowed Sirius, "I thought I was going to be stuck with this one for hours!" He pointed at Lily, and James immediately helped her up and gave her a small kiss.

"Are you okay Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah, I am… Thank god Padfoot didn't give me any fleas…" She winked at Sirius who smiled back.

Sirius and Lily will never stop bickering; one just must assume this is part of their unique friendship.

They are just stuck together by circumstances…


End file.
